Segredo de Natal
by Katty G
Summary: Os anjos existem? Ele pensava que não até ver um pela janela do seu quarto.HGDM


Segredo de Natal

Era uma vez... Por entre as àrvores densas onde nem sequer a luz da lua conseguia penetrar, avistava-se ao longe um grande e magestoso castelo, mas não era um castelo normal era um castelo encantado onde milhares de histórias fantásticas ocorriam todos os dias. Se o observassem à luz do dia veriam milhares de rapazes e raparigas com túnicas compridas e negras que naquela época do ano corriam felizes pelos jardins e corredores. Efeitos natalícios caiam das paredes e lindas melodias ecoavam por tado a parte vindas do nada. A alegria era paupavel em tudo o que o rodeava. Por outro lado, durante a noite o castelo estava mergulhado no mais profundo silêncio apenas quebrado pelos sons da floresta que nem à noite eram inexistentes.

Quase todos os que habitavam aquele castelo se encontravam já a navegar no mundo dos sonhos, poderiam ser todos se não fosse aquela rapariga parada à frente do grande portão de entrada. Tinha cabelos castanhos dourados e ondulados que caiam pelas costas acabando em explendorosos cachos. Olhava para todos os lados como se estivesse a certificar-se que ninguém a poderia ver.

Saiu do castelo à noite e sem que ninguém soubesse. Nem mesmo os seus melhores amigos desconfiavam das suas saídas nocturnas. Tinha uma surpresa para alegrar o seu amigo Harry que ficava muito melancólico naquela altura o que era completamente compreensível visto nunca ter tido realmente um Natal. Só esperava que ele realmente gostasse, nem a Ron tinha contado. Ninguém podia saber era um segredo um segredo de Natal.

A neve caía como pequenos cristais reluzentes e formavam um tepete branco e fofo onde se podia ver as pegadas dos diversos alunos que por ali andaram à umas horas atrás. Estava frio mas isso não a incomodava tinha levado a sua túnica e um cascol para se proteger.

Deu um longo suspiro e começou a andar. A luz da noite acompanhava-a na sua demanda e, de um certo modo, fazia com que não sentisse muito medo. Talvez fosse pelas vezes que tinha feito aquilo ou apenas porque não tinha porque ter medo tendo as estrelas para a iluminar. Aos poucos ia se afastando do castelo e aproximando-se da floresta. Sabia que aquela segurança acabaria quando pissasse o território da floresta proibida mas todos aqueles anos tinham-lhe fornecido a coragem suficiente para seguir em frente. Os ruídos das árvores preenchiam o ar. Poderia jurar que falavam entre si como se comentasse o facto de estar ali uma forasteira, alguém que não pertencia àquele lugar mas isso não a intimidou. Tinha de continuar...

Um rapaz loiro abriu os olhos que à momentos atrás permaneciam fechados e perdidos entre sonhos e pesadelos que não acabavam, apenas começavam. Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão por entre os fios do seu sedoso cabelo e levantou-se da cama. Sem o calor dos diversos cobertores a temperatura do quarto era baixa e por isso não demorou para vestir a túnica por cima do pijama. Olhou para as camas dos seus companheiros apenas para reparar que estes ainda continuavam a dormir. Olhou para o relógio que tinha em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira e compreendeu porque ainda estavam eles profundamente adormecidos. Era 03 horas 27 minutos, ou seja, demasiado cedo para acordar quando ainda se podia dormir durante horas a fio.

Estava zangado consigo próprio por já não ter sono quando o tinha quase todos os dias onde deveria não o ter. Com um resmungo silêncioso aproximou-se da janela. Já que não conseguiria voltar a dormir pelo menos sempre poderia apreciar a paisagem que se estendia para lá daquela janela. Esta estava embaciada o que lhe causou um pequeno sorriso. Recordava-se de que na sua infância quando o seu pai o castigava trancando-o no sotão para aprender a não voltar a cometer o mesmo erro ele costumava desenhar nas janelas para poder esquecer que nada de mau se passava. Sim... durante aqueles curtos minutos onde se aproximava da janela e, com o dedo indicador fazia pequenos desenhos, sentia-se feliz.

Depois de tantos anos em que não desenhava nos vidros embaciados sentiu uma grande vontade de o voltar a fazer por isso traçou linhas com o dedo indicador naquela húmidade da janela. As linhas rápidamente tomaram forma e foram-se tranformando-se num pequeno anjo de Natal daqueles que ele muitas vezes colocava no topo do seu pinheiro de Natal. Mas o anjo desenhado tomou vida quando ele viu, ao longe, uma figura de longos cabelos castanhos e brilhantes e que parecia seguir para a Floresta Proibida. Nunca pensou que no meio daqueles seus colegas estúpidos e imaturos podiria se esconder um ser que nunca pensou existir.

Saiu rápidamente do quarto não se importando com o facto de alguém o poder ouvir. Não se lembrava de que Filch o podesse encontrar ou se a sua gata lhe aparecesse no caminho, tudo o que queria era encontrar aquele anjo. Percorreu os corredores vazios e sinistros cujas paredes serviam de tela para inúmeras sombras e, o que pareceu uns poucos segundos, já estava fora das paredes do castelo.

O vento queimava-lhe a sua pálida pele mas, para Draco, isso não passava de algo sem importância e seguiu pelo caminho que o seu anjo tinha percorrido como se não existisse frio ou neve que lhe dificultava os movimentos. Passou pala cabana do Hagrid aquele ser horroroso que não compreendia como podia continuar ali e entrou na floresta que agora já não parecia tão medonha. Talvez fosse porque aquele ser magnífico ali tivesse entrado e continuou a avançar. Andou durante uns minutos onde só se ouvia os sons dos animais ou o vento a bater nas folhas das àrvores e chegou até uma pequena clareira. Ficou maravilhado com o que viu. No meio daquela pequena clareira estava nem mais nem menos do que um grande pinheiro enfeitado por milhares de coloriadas luzes que iluminavam com as suas cores tudo o que as rodeava. A neve estava refletia assim todas as cores do arco-íris onde os pirilampos pareciam dançar uma música que ele não conhecia mas que lhe preenchia a alma. Ficou extremamente encantado e esqueceu-se de como poderia haver um mundo para além daquela simples clareira.

Olhou para o lado e viu o seu anjo. Demorou algum tempo para reconhecer aquela cara sempre pronta para reivindicar as suas implicações no meio dos corredores, aqueles olhos castanhos sempre escondidos atrás dos livros e aquela voz sempre pronta para responder às preguntas postas pelos seus amigos e professores. Diante de si estava Hermione Granger a melhor amiga do seu arqui-rival Harry Potter.

-O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou ela confunsa. Estava com o olhar fixo nele e esfregava as mãos uma na outra nervosamente como se ele tivesse descoberto o seu grande segredo.

-Eu vi-te pela janela do meu quarto e decidi seguir-te. – respondeu Draco. Estava hipnotizado por toda aquela beleza, tão hipnotizado que simplesmete não conseguiu dar uma daquelas respostas tortas que o caracterizavam.

-E posso saber porque decidis-te seguir-me? Agora dás-te ao trabalho de seguir sangues de lama é? – perguntou ela sarcasticamente mas com os olhos tristes que nada tinha a ver com as suas palavras irónicas.

-Eu não segui nenhuma sangue de lama limitei-me a seguir um anjo.

Draco não percebeu porque respondeu daquela maneira apenas disse aquilo que sentia. Sentiu-se livre, pela primeira vez não colocou a máscara pois mesmo se a tentasse pôr não iria conseguir. Hermione parecia estar em estado de choque o que originou um sorriso sincero no rosto de Draco. Sabia porque estava ela assim, tal como ele ela deveria estar sorpreendida, afinal de contas não era todos os dias que ele reagia assim e chamava de anjo a uma rapariga, muito menos a Hermione.

-Malfoy? És mesmo tu? É que se fores não estás bem, é melhor voltares para o castelo e passares pela enfermaria. – Hermione tinha se aproximado mais dele e deu-lhe um luminoso sorriso. Um sorriso que lhe aqueceu o coração e que lhe fez perguntar-se como poderia ter vivido tanto tempo sem que ela lhe desse um sorriso assim. Influenciado por aquele mágico sorriso ele também acabou por sorrir e terminou com o espaço que os separava.

-Sim sou eu e nunca me senti tão bem como agora. Obrigado Hermione. – e sem mais nenhuma palavra juntou os seus lábios aos delas.

Os lábios dela era doces como um dia de primavera e mais suaves do que a seda. Ela acabou por compartilhar o beijo e o tempo parou aprisionando o mundo. Só ouvia a linda melodia que se espalhava pelo ar e entrava pelos ouvidos como uma carícia. Draco puxou-a pela cintura para aprofundar o beijo e Hermione cruzou os braços pelo seu pescoço. A sua língua explorava a boca de Hermione terna e apaixonadamente como se pretendesse descobriu todos os recantos.

Quando tiveram de romper o beijo para respirarem olharam um para o outro e sorriram. Hermione abraçou-o, deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos e Draco cheirou o seu prefume de canela. Não sabia quanto tempo ficaram abraçados mas desejou ficar assim para toda a eternidade.

-O que é que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou ela olhando-o nos olhos.

-Magia.

E ficaram ali durante toda a noite de Natal sem se preocuparem com o que aconteceria quando tivesse de regressar ao castelo. Sem saberem o que significava aquele beijo. Só tinham uma certeza... Entre eles os dois nada voltaria a ser igual.


End file.
